International Music Festival 36
|withdraw = | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 35 |nex = 37 }} International Music Festival 36, often referred to as IMF 36, will be the thirty-sixth edition of the International Music Festival. The edition will be hosted in Bulgaria, after Christiana Loizu won with her song "Phoenix". Location Bidding phase The first venues applying to host the contest were revealed on the 1st September 2016. Key }} Host venue Participating countries 44 countries have confirmed to take part in the edition. Morocco is returning to the contest after a one-edition absence, while Greece is withdrawing from the contest. Returning artists Dominika Mirgová represented Slovakia in the twenty-fourth and thirty-third edition. Nini previously represented Georgia in the twenty-ninth edition. Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena took part for FYR Macedonia in the seventh, fourteenth and thirty-fifth editions. Jan Oliver already represnted Liechtenstein in the thirty-third edition. Confirmed participants Quarter-finalists Semi-finalists Finalists Incidents Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the International Broadcasting Union (IBU) are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active IBU members * : On 31 July 2016, ORF announced that due to the "past unsuccessful attempts", Austria would wait till the first semi-final results are out before "likely" confirming participation. On 6 August 2016, it was confirmed that Austria would participate with a new selection format. * : On September 2 2016, ERT revealed that because of their bottom five position last edition, resulting in a quarter-final participation, ERT would withdraw from the 36th edition. * : On 31 July 2016, RAI announced that their participation is currently in doubt. However, they did not give any further reason. On the same day, RAI declared that this was an inofficial statement and therefor confirmed their presence at the contest. * : On 18 August 2016, LTV announced that they disagree with the qualifiers of the first semi-final and therefor announced their withdrawal from the contest. Howevever, on September 2 2016, LTV confirmed their presence at the contest. * : On 13 August 2016, TVR announced that due to a lack of financial budget the country would withdraw from the competiton. A return for the 37th edition was not ruled out. * : On 28 August 2016, RTVSLO revealed that their Head of Delegation has changed and therefor would also participate in the 36th edition. External links * Forum Category:IMF